1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for the transfer of a piping strip from a preparation station on to a workpiece
2. Background Art
An apparatus of the generic type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,808, which comprises a preparation table with a supporting surface for the piping strip. A gripping mechanism is disposed above the preparation table and can be lowered into a working position on the preparation table in which the piping strip is held tight on the supporting surface of the preparation table. Displaceable knives are disposed in the preparation table, which reach beyond the supporting surface and which, when set, cut two collinear slits into the piping strip. Several displacing drives are necessary for the knives; further, a considerable number of components are needed such as knife carriers, bearings and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,158 teaches an apparatus for the transfer of a piping strip from a preparation station on to a workpiece, by means of which slits that are also in alignment can be cut in the piping strip. To this end, two knives are disposed within the gripping bar, which are displaceable by separate, pneumatically actuated piston-cylinder drives. A drawback resides in the high number of components such as knife carriers, bearings, driving elements and the like. Two drives are necessary, which displace the individual knives. The high number of components leads to corresponding susceptibility to failure.